The invention relates to the automatic feeding of paper or other webbed material, from rolls or folded stacks into recorder or printer devices.
Paper rolls or folded stacks, referred to as "fans", are normally placed into a compartment in a machine such as a strip chart recorder and threaded over one or more rollers to align with a print head.